An Air of Pride
by fluffyandkagura
Summary: Nyota Uhura always did have an air of pride about her. She always seemed to know something that no one else did. One lucky Vulcan is about to find out just what that something is. Summary is bad… Rated T because Uhura IS a woman after all. I own nothing!


An Air of Pride

Summary- Nyota Uhura always did have an air of pride about her. She always seemed to know something that no one else did. One lucky Vulcan is about to find out exactly what that something is. Summary isn't great… Rated T because Uhura IS a woman after all.

Disclaimer- I obviously own nothing. That _should_ be obvious, I mean if I owned Star Trek I would probably spend less time writing fan fiction and more time hanging out with the actors…and making them act out my crazy ideas…tee hee :]

A/N- OHEMGEE after the amazing response my other story, "That Time of the Month" got, I realized that Sphura stories about Uhura's womanly perks are fun to write about and hopefully are fun to read! I apologize if Uhura kinda comes off as a…experienced woman, shall we say. I guess in this story she's just confident! Hope you enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a special something about Lieutenant Uhura that all men noticed. In fact, it was one of the reasons men often fell for her. It wasn't her ebony skin, though that was beautiful. It wasn't her brain, although that was unrivaled to date, nor was it her perfect posture, though that too helped. It was, in fact, the way that she carried herself and the look in her eyes. It was sort of an I-know-something-you-don't-know look, and it intrigued most men to the point where they were crazy enough to try their hand at asking her on a date.

Few men ever discovered what Lieutenant Uhura knew that the others didn't. But when they did, it was a secret that they were happy to be in on and one that they knew they should not tell or else they knew they would face dire consequences.

Commander Spock, like any other man, was quickly aware of the special something that Lieutenant Uhura possessed. And like any other man, Commander Spock was intrigued by it. He never asked her about it though, until about ten weeks after they had started dating. They were sitting in Uhura's living quarters, on her couch after a date. The room was quiet, and Uhura was sitting on Spock's lap while he had his hands clasped around her waist.

"Nyota, I have noticed that there is a fascinating way in which you hold yourself. You have a powerful air of pride about you. You seem to know something that no one except yourself does." He said. She smiled evilly.

"That's because I do." She said. His grip tightened around her waist.

"Perhaps you would be so kind as to relay to me what you know that I do not?" He said. She smiled wider this time, and sat up to face him.

"Would you really like me to tell you?" She asked in an incredibly sensual tone. He swallowed and quickly regained the composure that no one could ever tell he lost.... except maybe her….

"Yes, Nyota, I would be most pleased if you did." Spock answered. Uhura took his hand and led him into the bedroom. She sat him down on her bed.

"You promise not to tell any person about this little secret that I know?" She asked.

"Of course, Nyota." He replied, becoming anxious, or at least, as anxious as any Vulcan could get.

"Alright. Close your eyes." She said, and waited until his eyes were completely shut. Almost a minute passed before Uhura said, "Ok, open them."

Spock did open his eyes. Uhura was standing in front of him clad in only her underwear. She was wearing a pink bra with brown polka dots on it. Her underwear matched. Spock was…surprised to say the least.

"I…this is…" He tried. Uhura laughed.

"This seems to be the only time I have ever seen you speechless, Spock." Uhura commented. Spock finally gained his composure.

"I…do not see how your lingerie has anything to do with your confidence." Spock said, fighting against the shade of green that was starting to appear in his cheeks.

"But it has everything to do with it. I like wearing fancy underwear, even if no one will see. It gives me that air of pride. It makes me feel confident. I feel like, 'I know what I have under my shirt.'" Uhura said. Spock could no longer hide the green shade.

"Are you blushing, Spock?" Uhura asked. Spock cleared his throat, and after much contemplation, decided to do something very un-Vulcan.

"If I may Nyota, I would know what was under your shirt regardless of what your lingerie looked like." He stated simply.

"Ooh, sexy Vulcan." She stated simply, and began to put her shirt back on.

"Nyota," he called to her, causing her to stop what she was doing.

"Yes?" She replied.

"I must admit…I enjoy your current outfit more than your previous one." He said. Uhura put on a look of mock confusion.

"But Spock, I'm not wearing any clothes." She said. He got up off the bed and walked closer to her.

"Precisely." He whispered, and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into a deep kiss.

It turned out that Nyota's newer 'outfit' proved more functional for her next activity anyway.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N- Yay! I like this story. It's based off an actual conversation that I had with my aunt and cousin. I'm a bit worried though, normally when I write two stories of the same-ish nature, the second one tends to flop. So, leave me a review to tell me what you though! Constructive criticism is welcome, please no flames! I already have a low self esteem when it comes to writing….ok, that's all. Love you all! Thanks for reading! Oh, btw, a link to Uhura's underwear is on my profile, so yeah! Okay, now I really am done.


End file.
